Wishing on Stars
by The Lady Zoe
Summary: This is Naruko and Hinata one shot type thing. Warning it is a yuri  girlxgirl  so if you don't like that type of stuff don't read this. Reviews are wanted


"Naruto," screamed one pissed off teen aged Naruko. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" She ran through the crowed streets of the Leaf Village. Dodging people abd they're glares she finally pushed through only to run right into Hinata, the girl she had a crush on since she first saw her. Knocking both of them to the ground, they're lips touched in a very sexy kiss. Blushing she quickly jumped up. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry I _so_ didn't mean to do that," She turned around biting her lip, cheeks flushed a vibrant red. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, who didn't really understand what was so funny, laughed rather loudly.

"Naru," she pouted. "Your laughing is mean." He rubbed the back of his head. " Aww, Nara, you know I'm just joking," he smiled. She sighed loudly trying to sound upset, "I know." His eyes lite up, "How about I treat you to some ramon for diner to make you feel better. Does that sound good to you?" She smiled brightly before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "That sound great." She turn around quickly whipping Naruto's face with her messy side pony tails. "I'm so sorry, Hinata," She held her hand out for shocked and blushing Hinata to take. "I got a bit distracted."

Hinata nodded and took Naruko's hand. "I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise!" Hinata smiled. Hooking her arm with Hinata's "How 'bout I spend the rest of the day with you." Hinata smiled even brigger. "S-s-sure," she suttered until Sakura hit her back to help her get out the rest of the word. Naruko smiled, "Than it's settled! Naruto I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen at seven-ish tommorrow. Is that alright with you? Good! Let's go," she left with Hinata before anyone could say anything let alone eject to what she said.

"Hinata," asked a strangle quiet Naruko. "Y-yes." Both Naruko and Hinata blushed. "I forgot to ask, but what do you want to do?" Hinata blinked, "Umm, I... I don't know. I-I guess we can do what ever you want to do." Naruko smiled, "Great," she declared loudly. Only the travelers turned and stared at them. The villagers had gotten used to Naruto and his loudness, Naruko's loudness was almost as easy to get used. Being female she had a higher pitch than Naruto's. "I got an idea since it's pratically lunch time we could go out to eat than shop around a little than drop of our stuff than go out for a pinic and we can do whatever inbetween those things,"she paused with a frown on her face. Stopping she turned and looked Hinata straight in the eye. "Hinata, can I ask you something?" Hinata nodded to shy to say something. "Am I being like being bossy or pushing you to do something you son't want to do? I don't want to force anything onto you because," she blushed. "because your a very important person to me."

Hinata blushed grew a darker shade of red. "Naruko, I don't think your bossy or pushy. I think going out to eat and shopping is a great idea. And besides," she paused to take a deep breath, still blushing like there was no tomorrow. " Your a very important person to me, too." Naruko smiled a smile like Naruto's smile deserved tha award for best smile that ever existed. Hinata couls help but smile with her. "One last thing; What restraunt do you want to eat at?" Hinata bit her lip thinking about a good resruant. "Well anyone will do. I'm not picky." Naruko searched her surroundings before point to a random restraunt. "Than that one is the one we eat at." Grabbing Hinata's hand she pulled/dragged Hinata into restraunt.

After they were done eating and shopping the stopped leaving each other temparily, they dropped they're stuff at they're own houses. Packing what they would need for the picnic Naruko started thinking about Hinata and they're kiss. Her finger touched her lip. 'Why did I like that so much,' she thought to herself. 'Does Hinata feel the same way about the kiss?' Her cheeks flushed red. Biting her lip she decided that she would talk about it with Hinata. With all of the food packed up she headed out the door and towards the hill the agreed to met at.

"Hinata," yelled out a very happy Naruko. "I got everything," she paused before giving a cocky smile. "Well I think I got everything, you know how easily I get distracted." Hinata smiled, "Maybe you are, maybe you're not. You did manage to complete a sentence without suddenly changing topics." Naruko rubbed the back of her head. "I doubt... hey let's set up there," she pointed to the top of the hill. A perfect view of the sky. Hinata sighed quietly but smiled softly amazed by Naruko's lack of concetration skills outside of battles and or fights. Rumor has it that she actually defeated Kakashi, but everytime someone ask them about it Naruko just laughs and both of them unnoticely change the subject. "All right hand me the blanket." Naruko smiled, "Sure thing."

After everything was set up, they dug into the sandwiches Naruko made. The sun was settling into the night. The bright full moon begging to start shining. The stars twinkling as if they too wanted to outshine the sky's vibrate oranges and pinks. Slowly they fade from light blues and pinks to dark purple and blues. "Hinata I been meaning to ask," she looked away blushing. "Yes, Naruko. What is it?" Biting her lip she decided against asking the question. "Hey look a shooting star," she pointed to the sky. Hinata smiled," Now you have to make a wish." Naruko squeezed her eyes close thinking of a wish. She open them with a smile on her face. "What did you wish for?" Naruko smiled at her. "Before tell you can I ask why is that your so shy when your with others but open and well completely yourself with me?" Hinata smiled leaning so close they're lips almost touched. "Because Naruko, I love you," she smashed her lips against Naruko's. "So what did you wish for," said Hinata after they broke the kiss. Naruko blushed. "Well," she bit her lip. "I can say it was a wish come true." Hinata smiled before kissing Naruko again. "I love you, Hinata." Hinata smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
